The price of information
by Zelgran
Summary: Mello has the Death Note and now is bargaining for the tools to take on the Japanese task force.


Okay people sorry I took so long but I like this story a lot better than the last

Okay people sorry I took so long but I like this story a lot better than the last. You people that like Near conform, hate Near. For you who like Mello and Matt, they're in here. Enjoy!

"Kira reigns supreme crime rate still descends."-

-"Police are still unable to apprehend Kira"

-"American mafia shows increased activity Kira may put a stop to them"

Countless television sets blared off the same news repeatedly.

"Don't these people ever get tired of hearing the same news over and over again? Doesn't Kira get boring if you hear about him all night and day?"

Several of the thugs surrounding the speaker laughed in agreement. Others simply flexed their massive biceps or tightened their grips on their guns. All of this was merely a show to intimidate the group sitting in front of them. Even though the small room was filled with the sound of several TV. Sets blaring the evening news, it seemed like the stillness before a storm or the quiet before a war.

"**Enough of this charade. You told me you wanted information so what is it!?"**

The other man simply chuckled at this.

"You are quite rude now aren't you? Before we begin business I believe an introduction is merited. My name is Oxen. Yours good sirs?"

The two across the room looked at each other before speaking.

"**I'm Mello and this is Matt. Now get on with it before we step out."**

"Very well, sir mello, but tell me isn't long hair usually reserved for girls?"

Mello only scowled while Oxen continued but Mello cut him off before he could start again.

"**And remember, information does not come cheap. Give me your offer first, then I will answer all your questions."**

At this Oxen returned Mello's scowl.

" Very well, bring in the crates."

At his command two of his goons walked wheeling a crate each. They were both just plain wood crates, the only difference was one said Ox in red writing, and the other in yellow. The lids were pried off each box and Oxen stood up walking over to one of them. He took an AK-47 gun out of the yellow box along with two clips. One clip had blue tape wrapped around it, the other red. Oxen fit the blue clip into the gun and opened fire on the televisions. Within mere seconds every set was destroyed and the clip empty.

"A modified AK-47. It shots faster, farther, and more precisely than a normal gun of it's kind. It also shoots bigger bullets. But this is much more important to me."

Oxen threw away the blue clip and replaced it with the red. One again he opened fire on the TV's but this time on contact with the bullet, they exploded. In even less time than the first clip, every TV set was blackened or burning.

"Armor piercing exploding rounds. The bullets detonate .0005 seconds after impact. That gives it just enough time to penetrate whatever body armor the target may be wearing. In each box with yellow writing have five guns and five clips of each kind, full. I will replace the two clips I just used. There are ten boxes of both kind. Now for the red box."

Mellos expression never changed but all of his thugs did. They were either excited, apprehensive, or scared shitless. The sellers merely grinned and flexed again. Oxen simply set the gun back into its box and stepped over to the other one. From it he got out a stick of dynamite and a charge.

"There is fifty pounds of dynamite, five charges, and five charge belts. The charge belts are my own invention, With them you can control the amount of dynamite you wish to use at one time, and five seconds after you hit the charge, boom."

"Why the five second wait? Matt asked

This was the first time Oxen had heard him speak so he was gentle. Normally he did not like to be questioned.

"So that you have just enough time to get out of a sticky situation."

Matt felt like an idiot for asking a question like that so he just shut his mouth and watched.

"So that's my price Mr. Mello and if I like the information you give me, all twenty crates are yours. Will you accept?"

"**What's the information you want?"**

"I want you to tell me anything and everything you know about the whereabouts, activity, and history about the one you call Near."

Light Yagami held his head in his hands and tried to massage out a headache. He looked over at the clock and it read four am.

"Ah, time for bed. I can't keep doing these all niters."

Even though it really wasn't Nears fault Light of course used him for a scapegoat for his sleepless nights. Light went through his usual nightly routine, brushing his teeth, washing up and then crawling into bed next to his girlfriend, Misa Amane. Just as Light was getting to sleep he heard a bone-chilling chuckle from one corner of the room.

"So light, had a rough night?"

"Shut up"

Ryuk only laughed again so Light through a pillow at him and went back to sleep. Ryuk picked up an apple from the porcelain bowl atop the dresser beside him. Light fell asleep to the sound of Ryuks' chilling laughter. He laughed as if he knew something Light did not. Then he downed the apple in one single bite and got another.

"So are you trying to tell me that Near attended a school for genii and now is next in line to take over the title of the illustrious L, except that another, fake L is in charge? Not only that but Near is in fact try to capture Kira?"

"**Yes."**

"Not only that but Kira uses a magical notebook to kill his victims. That this notebook will give a heart attack to whoever's name is written inside it?"

"**That is also true."**

Oxen leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers in front of his mouth like he always did when he was thinking. Oxen liked Mello, in a rivalry sort of way. They both had similar ways of taking care of business. Oxen was much better mannered, but that didn't matter much. They shared the same hatred for Near, that much was apparent from the way Mello talked about the teen. The two of them were even built similarly. Except Oxen had a little bit more bulk and was almost a foot taller. In addition, Mello had long blonde hair where as Oxen had short black hair, which he spiked. And while Mello seemed to like leather clothing, Oxen wore jeans, a black dress shirt, and a black overcoat.

"The crates have already been loaded into a truck for you. The truck is a gift, to remember our transaction. The tank is even full, that's a gift in itself these days."

Oxen smiled at this and stood up walking out of the room with Mello and Matt both groups of muscle trailing behind them.

"My men will escort you out of our facilities, then you will be on your own."

The large group left the warehouse they had been in and walked over to a single truck in an otherwise empty parking lot. The truck was an eight wheeler and white in color. When they got to the truck, Mellos' thugs got into the back with the goods while Mello and matt got into the front. When the two of them were seated Oxen shut the door and moved to walk away but stopped. He tapped on the window on the drivers side where Mello was and Mello rolled it down for him.

"Go about your plans in any way you wish, and do what you will with Near, but do not kill him. That right is reserved for me."

That was the first time since Mello had arrived that a smile had ever left Oxen's lips. Mello never said anything but his expression changed slightly. Before that sentence, his mannerisms were all arrogant and conceited. Now he was mixed between respect and self-appeal. It was obvious Mello wanted to kill Near himself but he did not exactly want to go up against Oxen. Mello said nothing in response; he merely rolled up the window and started up the vehicle. One of Oxen's goons drove up in front of Mello and Mello followed him. Then another drove up behind Mello in case they tried anything.

While this took place, Oxen started off towards the warehouse but changed direction and headed toward his pier. Oxen's second in command Krunch and another of his gang hurried up to him and walked with him. He didn't acknowledge their presence at first but suddenly he turned to the goon.

"Go get me one of out AK-47's with the exploding rounds, and a grenade now!"

The man looked scared and ran as fast as he could to get what his leader wanted while Oxen and Krunch continued towards the pier.

"So do you believe him?"

"About what Krunch?"

"About that Death note! Killing people with a notebook? It just doesn't seem right. It seems too much like a fairly tale."

"Everything he said was true."

"How do you know?"

"Mels..?"

"**What Matt?"**

"Why did you tell that guy about the Deathnote?"

"**Because he probably won't believe me. The part about the orphanage will make him think I'm lying right away, even though it's true. The story is just too far out there for most people to believe.**

"I happen to know that the part about the orphanage is true. Did you believe that part?

"Now that you mention it, no not really…"

"Exactly and since that pat would normally make me distrust him, he had no reason to lie about the rest of his story."

"I suppose…"

"In addition, by telling me honestly about the Deathnote he won't have to keep the lies out of his face and it would normally make me distrust him even more.

"But if he made you not believe him and then you refused to pay him.."

"Then he would have taken the materials by force. We are tough yes, but we are no match for the mafia Krunch. You of all people should know that."

Just then the man Oxen had sent off to get his gun and handed the firearm to his boss along with the grenade. Soon after the three of them reached the pier, the rest of Oxen's gang caught up with him. This is usually when Oxen would give them some awe-inspiring speech to throw them all into a frenzy. Oxen was very good at that. Instead Oxen's eyes opened wide and his mouth gaped open. He grabbed Krunch's arm and pointed to the water in front of the pier.

"Oh my God what is that?! Men go and see what it is!"

The men had no idea what he was talking about but all of them ran to the edge of the pier including Krunch. The surprise fell from his face instantly and he clipped one of the exploding rounds into his gun then opened fire on his men. Including his right hand man and best friend. His men tried to get away. They tried jumping off the pier but they were dead before their feet got off the ground. Others tried to retaliate by shooting their leader, but none of them could even get their guns out. Others even tried to plead for mercy and they were rewarded for it. Those who begged were shot in the head instead of the stomach or chest. Before he even needed to put in the second clip, every member of his team was dead except himself. He threw his gun down in the pile of dead bodies and took the ring out of the grenade tossing both the ring and explosive in with his former comrades. As he was walking away, the bomb exploded, destroying any and all evidence of his crime. His only reaction was a slight smile that passed his lips.

"Now to get rid of the rest of them. Only Kira and I will know about the Death Note. But first, Near will die!"

Oxen smiled all the way back to the warehouse where he grabbed all the guns and bombs he could carry along with his favorite straight sword and loaded them into the back of his favorite black Ferrari. Before he left he went back and got a few bottles of whiskey and beer. Opening a Heineken bottle, he drained half of it and got into the car.

"Now, to find Kira."


End file.
